


I promise

by MarieITNO98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: An argument, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love, M/M, it has fluff in it I promise, lazy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: Microwave lasagneAn argument between Martino and NiccolòTrue FriendshipDeep love andcozy sleeping bags.I have absolutely no idea how to summarize this story.





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss them so much :-(  
Hope you enjoy! <33
> 
> English is not my native language, I apologize for all typos and mistakes.

"Place your foot here. Yes, that's good. Now take my hand."  
Nico gave him a fond smile when their hands intertwined. Marti felt as if the world around them slipped away.  
The music from the speakers, the curtains lazily moving in the evening breeze.  
All that mattered was Nico. Standing in front of him with sparkling eyes.  
It was a late Thursday night and Nico had the apartment all to himself. His parents were away for a one week vacation, so he was keeping an eye on the plants and the mailbox.  
Marti was still full from the Lasagne they had eaten earlier. It had tasted far better than expected and now he was a bit drowsy.  
Which was probably why it had been so easy for Nico to convince him to dance with him.  
He had pushed the couch table to the side and put on mellow piano music.  
They were gently swaying in a circle, eyes locked and huge content smiles on both their lips. It was Marti's third night here and he wished it would never end.  
"You are beautiful," Nico whispered.  
Marti giggled like a child, "Thank you. You are handsome as well."  
"Handsome, mhm?"  
"Yes, the most handsome man in all of Rome."  
"Just Rome or in-"  
The ringing of the doorbell startled them and Marti even flinched. Their moment of bliss was gone.  
"Who is that?"  
"Maybe a neighbor." Nico went to the door and opened it.  
"Martino, ready to go?"  
Gio, Elia, and Luchino stormed into the apartment, heavily armed with sleeping bags, hoodies and something that looked like a tent.  
"Hi, Nico, what's up?"  
Marti looked at his friends wide-eyed and was about to ask what they were doing here when he remembered. The GameStop store near Gio's house was selling the new Playstation plus the latest Fifa game tomorrow. Crowds of eager teenagers were expected to wait outside the store to be among the first ones to own the new product. They had talked about nothing else for weeks. Luchino had marked the day in his calendar and Gio had tried to calculate the exact time they would have to arrive in front of the store the night before.  
Just, Marti had forgotten about it. He hadn't thought about it anymore after days spend lazing around in Nico's bed, eating microwave meals and not doing much besides cuddling and napping.  
"Where is your sleeping bag? Did you forget to pack it?"  
Marti didn't answer Gio's question. He looked at Nico.  
His face was pale and he looked incredibly annoyed. "Where are you going?"  
"Shit, I am so sorry. I forgot about the new Playstation that is coming out tomorrow. I promised the guys to go get it."  
Nico just nodded. Marti could see that he was trying to keep calm. His eyes were suddenly hostile. "So you're leaving?"  
"I guess so, yes, but only for tonight and-"  
"Why didn't you tell me? I had a plan for tonight. Don't you care about this too?"  
Marti tried taking Nico's hand but he backed away. "Just go."  
Marti was getting angry too. "It's not like I have never spent time without you. We don't need to do everything together. Wasn't it you who once told me I should spend more time with my friends too? Every other couple can do this too. Why are you always so clingy?"  
He regretted the words as soon as he had said them. Nico just looked at him furiously for one second and then stormed off towards the balcony.  
"Nico, wait."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Niccolò!"  
"Just go!"  
The door was slammed shut.  
Only now did Marti realize that Gio, Elia and Luchino were still standing in the hallway.  
He threw his hands up and shook his head. "I don't know what just happened."  
They all looked at him akwardly.  
"We should have called first, sorry." Gio put his bag down. "I knew you were here so I thought we would just come by and pick you up. I didn't ask Nico if he wanted to come because I know he is not the biggest fan of Fifa games. Maybe I should have done so anyway."  
"It's not your fault." Marti sighed. Slowly, his anger subdued.  
He felt drained, as if he hadn't slept in days.  
"Maybe try talking to him?" Elia offered with an encouraging smile.  
"I don't think he wants to talk right now."  
"I can't stand you two fighting. Please go talk to him." Luchino chimed in pleadingly, "Or I'll do it."  
"No, I'm gonna go. I want him to explain it to me. Just wait here."  
Marti closed the balcony door behind him and took a moment to breathe in the cool night air. The lights of the city were twinkling in the distance and for a split second he thought he was having a deja vù. Then he turned his head towards Nico.  
He was crouched down in the left corner, his arms wrapped around his knees.  
"I said leave me alone."  
Marti swallowed. He was still standing at the door. Stay calm, he told himself. Stay calm.  
Nico's words hurt more than he wanted to admit. It wasn't the first time that they were fighting. This time, however, it seemed more serious.  
Nico still hadn't looked at him. His head was leaning against the wall and his eyes were focused on a spot far away. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"Maybe we should, though. Don't you think?"  
He didn't get a reply.  
Marti slowly sat down in the right corner, crossing his legs on the cold tiles. There were a good two meters between them. Marti's heart ached and he had to fight back the urge to crawl into Nico's arms. All his anger from before was forgotten. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to hold him and feel okay again.  
It was quiet for a while. The only noise was the breeze rattling on the handles of the awning.  
Marti restrained himself from staring at Nico so he was looking up at the sky where he could see a few stars.  
"I don't know why I said what I said. It was not right. I don't want to be pretentious and claim to know what you're feeling. I don't. How could I?"  
He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "I sometimes don't know what to do. I am afraid I'm doing everything wrong. But if I know one thing then it's that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
Marti opened his eyes and risked a glance at Nico. His boyfriend still hadn't moved but his eyes were now downcast at the floor.  
"That's why I wanted to talk. To let you explain. I don't want to assume or wonder. I want to understand. I might not understand everything, but we can try together."  
He heard Nico clear his throat and knew he was crying before the first whimpers broke his heart.  
"I don't really understand it myself." Nico exhaled shakily, one hand running through his hair. "I didn't want to react the way I did. I swear I didn't. Suddenly all I could think about was you and that you didn't love me anymore and were going to leave me. I know how absurd this sounds. I know it's not rational. The fear feels very real, though and I often don't think before I say things when I am feeling this way."  
He took another deep breath. Marti could see a single tear slowly running down his cheek.  
"I am so grateful for the way your friends treat me. Of course, I want you to have fun with them. I wish I wasn't so jealous." He cleared his throat again. "It's because I love you.  
I can't bear the thought of losing you."  
Marti would have stood up soon anyway but now he was crawling across the balcony to Nico, enveloping him in a hug. He placed a kiss on top of his head and began to gently stroke his back.  
"You're not going to lose me. I am here. Remember the minute by minute game? This minute we are together. I am right here."  
"But what if you are gone the next minute?"  
"Let's focus on making this minute wonderful and then all the next minutes will fall into place. Just remember, I am here and I am not going to leave you. I promise."  
Nico exhaled slowly. "You are doing amazing by the way." his voice was small and timid.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You make me feel good even when I'm not very loveable. Not many people can do this."  
Marti didn't know what to say so he gave him a kiss and hoped it would convey the gratitude that he was feeling. "See, another wonderful minute."

Gio, Elia, and Luchino stopped talking when Marti and Nico entered the living room.  
Nico looked at the floor, "I want to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean the things I said. You are great friends."  
"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Gio gave him a reassuring smile and Elia and Luchino nodded. "Yes, exactly. Don't worry."  
Marti could feel Nico relax. "What are you doing with all the air mattresses?" he asked, pointing at the mess of sleeping bags and mattresses scattered across the room.  
Gio bit his lips and Marti didn't think he had ever seen him acting so shy. "We thought that... you know that we could stay here. All of us. Then you don't have to be here all by yourself."  
"Not that you can't be alone, Nico, of course." Elia added quickly, "but a sleepover would be cool too, wouldn't it?"  
"Yeah, who needs the new PlayStation and Fifa game anyway, right?" Luchino chuckled to hide the pained look on his face. He had never been a good liar.  
"I'll be right back." Nico let go of Marti's hand he had been holding for a while and walked straight to his parent's bedroom.  
"Did we say something wrong?" Gio shot Marti a concerned look.  
"How cold is this night supposed to be?" Nico suddenly asked from his parent's bedroom.  
"Umm, not that cold. It's summer. Why?"  
"Because," Nico remerged with a giant blue sleeping bag, "I am going to join you tonight."  
It didn't take long for all boys to smile.  
"Awesome. Let's go then. We want to be first in line." Luchino grabbed his own sleeping bag and started rolling it up again.  
Soon, the living room was a scrambling mess as all boys tried to clean up. Marti lifted his gaze and looked above Elia's and Gio's heads to Nico who was teaching Luchino the best way to roll an air mattress. Marti smiled and quickly looked away when he felt the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Marti giggled. Nico's curls were tickling him on his chin and it made his toes curl.  
"Do you know that this has always been one of my fantasies," Nico whispered.  
"What?"  
"This. You and me in a tent."  
"What are you suggesting?" Marti's voice was a few pitches too high and they could hear Elia grumbling next to them."What are you suggesting?" he repeated quietly.  
It was dark but Marti was certain Nico was looking up at him. He gently caressed strands of his hair and smiled when Nico hummed contently, relaxing into the gentle rise and fall of Marti's chest.  
"Nothing. I just always wanted to be in a tent with you. Close together in a warm sleeping bag. Just holding each other. I don't know if that sounds stupid." Nico's voice trailed off.  
"Hey," Marti searched for Nico's hand to give it a squeeze, "It's not stupid at all. I like it too."  
"You do?"  
"Yes. It is quite cozy in here."  
"Have you ever been camping before?."  
Marti yawned "Once. With my dad, we w-" he was cut off mid-sentence when something soft hit him in the face.  
"Can you two lovebirds cut it out please?" Gio hissed. "This tent is small enough already."  
"Sorry," Marti mumbled while trying to stifle a laugh.  
"And throw the Flamingo back, will you or Luchino will throw a fit."  
"Luchino brought a stuffed Flamingo with him?" Marti asked dumbfounded.  
"Just throw it back."  
Marti could only see silhouettes but he didn't need light to know Gio was grinning.  
"I have a stuffed animal as well," Nico told him when they had settled back into the sleeping bag. "You are never too old for one. They can bring great comfort."  
Marti continued caressing his hair. "It's not a Flamingo, is it?"  
"No, it's a giraffe."  
"Why am I not surprised."  
He heard how Nico's breathing slowed down and knew that he was almost asleep.  
He couldn't keep his eyes open much longer too and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Ni?"  
"Mhm."  
"Thank you for coming with us. You sacrificed your night alone at the house for a new PlayStation."  
"I'm only doing it to see you lose again at Fifa."  
"Hahaha."  
"I have a condition, though." his voice was already heavy with sleep.  
"Since when are there conditions?"  
"Since I said so."  
Marti laughed. "Okay, well, what is it?"  
Nico sighed contently and pressed a kiss on Marti's chest, "You owe me a dance."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this story. Maybe because none of us is perfect and we all make mistakes? We all say things we later regret.  
But this doesn't mean you can't talk about it and try to understand.  
I wanted to show both sides during the argument and try to let them explain how they feel.  
I took inspiration from my own experiences with my own BPD and thought about how Nico would feel and react. Of course, every person is different and some things might not be the same.  
It is like therapy writing about Nico and it helped me out so much. I miss him and Marti so much and just want them back :-/
> 
> A huge thank you to @probablydaydreaming who was kind enough to beta read this fic and offered emotional support. It's more important to me than you know <3
> 
> And a big hug to @poisonapple83 as always just because I love you <3


End file.
